


Premiere Date

by aburnishedthrone



Series: mazlek dating fun [14]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Premiere, Red Carpets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami attends the Jurassic World 3 premiere as Joe's date.





	Premiere Date

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [crookedbowtie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedbowtie/pseuds/crookedbowtie) in the [mazlekprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mazlekprompts) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Rami is Joe's date to the premiere of his new movie.

Rami puts the finishing touches on his outfit. He’s wearing a deep green suit. It’s fashionable, but not so much that it will outshine Joe.

They’re getting ready separately. Rami plans to meet him on the red carpet. It’ll be the first time Rami is Joe’s date to an event instead of the other way around.

Rami is proud to be Joe’s date to a film premiere. Especially because it’s for Jurassic World 3 which is a huge franchise. So there will be a lot of media attention and a lot of photographs on the red carpet.

Rami is delighted to be on Joe’s arm tonight. He’s so happy for his boyfriend.

As he sits in the car taking him to the red carpet he thinks about everything they’ve been through. It’s been three years since Bohemian Rhapsody. Joe has been to so many events and red carpets as Rami’s date. But this is the first time Rami can repay the favor.

He’s happy to. He wants everyone to know that he supports Joe just as much as Joe supports him. That he’s willing to make an effort and show up for Joe’s big events. He wants people to understand that their relationship is equal.

Rami knows he’s the more famous of the two. But he wants Joe to get just as much recognition.

He stands and poses for pictures once he gets to the red carpet. But tonight isn’t about him. He’s not the star of the movie. He’s here to support his boyfriend.

He finds Joe quickly. He’s dressed in a grey suit with a blue tie and shirt. He looks amazing.

“Hi, babe,” Joe says, kissing him. 

“You look great,” Rami says. He’s aware of all the cameras flashing around them. He knows their every move is being watched and photographed. Their kiss is probably already making its way online.

“You look good too, like always,” Joe says. He wraps an arm around Rami’s waist.

They walk down the red carpet like that, eventually switching to holding hands when they’re interrupted by reporters. Rami hangs back and lets them talk to Joe.

Joe’s full of energy and smiles tonight. He tells the story about being in the original Jurassic Park as a child and how great it is to return to the franchise as an adult almost thirty years later. There are a couple reporters who want to ask Rami some questions about his next movie, but Rami shrugs them off.

“I’m here for Joe. We can talk about my projects later,” he says as politely as he can.

He does answer the questions he’s asked when they’re about Joe.

“I’m so proud of him,” Rami tells one reporter. “I’ll be proud of whatever he does. I wouldn’t be where I am without him, so I’ll support whatever he does.”

“That’s sweet,” Joe says. He kisses him on the cheek. 

“You two are adorable,” the reporter says. “Any plans to work together again?”

“I’d gladly work with Joe again. We just haven’t found the right project,” Rami says.

It’s not a lie either. He’s eager to do a new movie or TV show with Joe. He still has never met anyone he meshes with on screen as much as Joe. He’d happily work with him for the rest of his life. 

As they make their way into the theatre to see the screening of the movie, Joe pulls him aside for one last kiss. 

“Thank you again for coming,” he says.

Rami smiles. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. It’s not often I get to be your date.”

“You’re the best date I could ask for,” Joe says, laughing.

“I hope I’m the only date you considered.”

Joe kisses him one last time. It’s soft and sweet. “You’re the only person I’d ever consider having by my side on the red carpet.”

Rami likes the sound of that. He doesn’t want anyone but Joe by his side either.


End file.
